


Scruffle

by Cadensaurus (orphan_account)



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cadensaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt really, really wants a blowjob from Chad when he's got a full goatee going on. There's banter and adorable boyfriends and blowjobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scruffle

So Matt has a thing that he hasn’t quite gotten around to telling Chad yet. He really, _really_ misses Chad’s goatee thing he had going on for a while. Right now, Chad’s got the pornstache and it just looks weird and Matt’s a great boyfriend but he’s going to tell him how weird it looks until Chad either grows out the full goatee or shaves it because, god, _anything_ would be better than that.

So he drops a mention casually that Chad should really let his facial hair grow, that Matt likes it on him. Chad quirks an eyebrow at him as they do their Skype call, hours away from each other in real life. “Maybe,” he comments. “You still coming out next weekend?”

Yes he is, Matt confirms and when he arrives, Chad is still wearing the pornstache and Matt pretty much can’t kiss Chad without laughing, so eventually, feeling like an absolute _ass_ of a boyfriend, he ‘fesses up just how silly Chad looks and Chad, indignant, stares at him. Matt makes it clear that either the 'stache goes or there’s no nookie that night.

Chad looks disbelieving until he figures out that Matt’s telling the truth and then he looks actually mildly hurt. He goes in the bathroom and shaves himself clean and comes out looking like Chad _should_ look and Matt kisses him and says he’s sorry several times for being a weirdo but it just wasn’t working for him.

He makes sure to give Chad a couple extra blowjobs during his visit too.

He makes a mention of the goatee again while he’s there, and when he goes home and they’re trying to figure out who’s coming to visit who next – it’s Chad’s turn to pony up cash to fly out to visit but there’s a place near Chad’s house that he really wants to take Matt so he’s busy trying to convince Matt to come out to his place.

It’s not that hard to convince Matt, really. Anything Chad wants him to do, he’ll do. (Except kiss him with the pornstache, of course.)

“Why are you so hellbent on me growing back that goatee? You hated the mustache,” Chad complains.

Okay, so. Here’s the thing. Matt’s intentions are _purely_ selfish in this regard and he knows it and Chad has no need to listen to them at all. “If we’re going to be completely honest,” he says, trying to hide his shameful grin. “It feels good when you’re blowing me. Kinda like the scratchy feeling against my thighs.”

Chad blinks at him and his jaw hangs a little. “You’re a pervert,” he informs Matt none too delicately and Matt blinks back at him innocuously, pretending it’s not true.

“Fine, just for a little bit, I’ll grow my goatee out. It’ll be a while, though. Not by the next time I see you.” Chad warns. “Not that you deserve it, insulting my pornstache – _I mean mustache, you’ve got me saying it, you jackass!_ ”

“But it’ll be started!” Matt says cheerily, laughing at Chad’s affrontation. “And I was only doing you and the rest of your fangirls a favor, making you get rid of it!”

“You’re lucky I love you.” Chad says. He stops, quickly. That’s the first time he’s said it and Matt stares at him.

“I’ve known I loved you for a while,” Matt comments casually. “Just didn’t want to tell you yet. Not until you said it first.”

“Define a while?” Chad asks, curious, no longer insulted by Matt’s comment on his facial hair. Matt looks down.

“Would 'before we started dating’ be ridiculous?” He asks. “I fell in love with you a while ago, Chad.”

Chad’s got a smile on his face just this side of sappy. “Okay, you’ve made up for being an ass,” he says. “Come visit me, I miss you.”

“We’re working on it,” Matt says, with the same kind of quiet urgency in his voice when they can’t do anything about it.

Sometimes he daydreams about moving in with Chad. Of just giving Chad a key to his place and saying, _stay with me, so I can wake up with you every morning and go to bed with you every night_.

They’ve only been dating three months. It’s a bit too soon for that. But he still wants it.

The next visit comes and Chad’s starting to grow his facial hair out and Matt, almost like an excited puppy, actually rubs his jaw across Chad’s when he sees him, hard, scraping the skin, tingling, and smiles. “Feels good,” he announces.

“Weirdo,” Chad tells him, ruffling up his hair, pecking his cheek quickly. They’re not an overly affectionate couple in public, not because of the risk of viewers seeing them – they’re nowhere near popular enough for that – but just because they like to save their affections for where it’s more appropriate.

Right now, it’s blustery and windy out and Matt’s bundled up and Chad’s playing with his scarf. “You look cold,” Chad says. “Your nose is all pink.”

“It’s not even that cold, it’s just windy,” Matt complains. The wind whistles by them and they hurry to get back to Chad’s place.

“No blowjobs,” Matt comments off-handedly later on as they’re kissing. “Wanna wait until you’ve got the full goatee before you give me one.”

Chad drops his hand to Matt’s lap and squeezes. “You’re kidding me, you’re the biggest blowjob slut I know,” he says it affectionately mainly because it’s _true_ , Matt will properly beg for a blowjob if he thinks he can coerce Chad into it, not that Chad’s against giving them, it’s just this is his first relationship with a guy so he’s still a little nervous about that aspect of things sometimes.

“Delayed gratification,” Matt announces. “Thinking about your beard scraping on my thighs is way better than getting one right now.”

“I mean, you can still get one _now_ ,” Chad comments. “It just won’t be all – scratchy, god why would you even like that, it sounds like it would be uncomfortable as hell.”

“Nah, I’d rather wait,” Matt says lazily. He sneaks his way into Chad’s lap. “You can fuck me though, if you’d like.” Chad makes an entirely undignified squeak in his mouth at that and a few minutes later, with fingers and cock slick with lube, that’s what Chad does.

It takes a full two months and by then winter’s blown through them in full force and is now hemming and hawing its way through early February and the weather’s only just shifting to something slightly warmer, though it hasn’t really been all that bad this year.

Chad’s visited Matt twice more and each time Matt has grown more and more excited about his facial hair growing out, playing with it under his fingertips, kissing around Chad’s lips so his own lips brush and get scratched by it, and Chad keeps offering the blowjob but Matt keeps turning him down.

Chad’s absolutely stunned by Matt. “I didn’t think you understood the concepet of delayed gratification,” he murmurs one night. His facial hair, his goatee, is _almost there_ , almost ready, and he’s visiting next weekend and Matt can barely contain his excitement.

He keeps complimenting Chad on how handsome he looks and Chad keeps rubbing his facial hair a little awkwardly because he really prefers being clean-shaven. “I won’t make you keep it,” Matt promises. “This is just like a special treat for me.”

“It’s a time-consuming special treat,” Chad complains. “Where I get the weird end of the deal feeling uncomfortable.”

“I love you,” Matt tells him, trying to appease Chad. Chad scowls at him anyways.

“You can only get away with that so long, the honeymoon stage will end soon enough,” Chad chastises him.

“But I really do love you and everything you do for me,” Matt comments. He pouts a little to put a smile on Chad’s face and it does.

“I know.” Chad says. “I’m shaving the day after you leave.”

“That’s fair enough, I suppose,” Matt agrees. “And I only expect one blowjob, I won’t make you do nothing but that the entire weekend.”

“Not that you’d argue if I wanted to,” Chad dryly shoots back.

“Actually, I would argue. I want other things besides blowjobs,” Matt protests. “I’m becoming a big fan of you inside me. I might turn into a slut for that next.”

“Well, that much I can appreciate. I certainly enjoy my share of that activity,” Chad grins. “Despite the fact that you make enough noise to bring the walls of my house down.”

“I’m enthusiastic and you’re good in bed, take a compliment when it’s given to you,” Matt sniffs petulantly. Chad’s laughing at him, so it’s all okay.

When Matt arrives and Chad picks him up the next weekend, Matt’s thrilled because Chad’s goatee is all nice and long enough to be perfect and scritchy and he doesn’t give a shit if someone’s watching, he kisses Chad and rubs his face on Chad, much to Chad’s chagrin, making him blush.

“My god, you’re ridiculous,” Chad informs him.

“Ridiculously in love,” Matt says, and he even takes Chad’s hand. “Let’s go home,” and he wonders when he started thinking of their places as home for each other, Chad’s place is his home too now in his head, and his place is Chad’s home if Chad would want it, and he doesn’t know if he should tell Chad that’s how he feels yet. Too soon, too fast. Let it never be said that Matt doesn’t fall fast and hard and go all out when he falls.

Then it’s a fast forward through the day where they sit around and play video games because they are _incredibly boring boyfriends_ sometimes, and that’s just how they like it, until it’s time for bed and Matt doesn’t ask for a blowjob and he doesn’t get one, instead, Chad slides inside him and Matt is loud as hell encouraging him and asking for more even as Chad presses his face to Matt’s chest and mutters how ridiculous Matt is.

The next night, though. The next night, Chad, as they’re sitting on Chad’s couch, drops to his knees abruptly and undoes Matt’s pants, tugs them off, starts to kiss at Matt’s thighs, dragging his face just slightly.

His whiskery goatee scratches at Matt’s skin and Matt closes his eyes. “Guess I’m getting my treat?” Matt asks.

“Guess so,” Chad agrees. He kisses and watches as Matt hardens and tents in his boxers. “I wonder if I’ll ever get used to giving a blowjob,” he comments. “It’s still a little weird. Given that I like girls like, 95% of the time, that you’re the first guy I’ve ever liked.”

“I got lucky with you,” Matt announces more to himself, but he might as well tell Chad. Chad glances up at him, eyes bright, and he rests his chin on Matt’s stomach, drops a kiss there quickly, glances back up at him. “I really did.”

“You’re not half-bad yourself,” Chad says softly. They don’t compliment each other like normal couples. They’re not normal, they’re friends who joked and teased and fell into this relationship almost by accident when it became apparent to both of them that Matt wasn’t joking with his flirting and Chad had stopped knowing whether he was or not so it was just easier to give it a spin and so far, that spin’s still rolling along and working for them. But they’ve still bullshitted each other and they’re not your typical in love passionate and sappy couple. Matt wouldn’t want that anyways.

“You were busy a minute ago,” Matt comments and Chad nods, places another kiss to Matt’s chest through his shirt, and pulls at Matt’s boxers until Matt’s naked from the waist down.

“I hope you enjoy this because I’m staying clean-shaven for at least six months,” Chad informs him. “This is like a bi-annual thing you get.”

Matt closes his eyes and prepares himself for the heat of Chad’s mouth around him and gets it. He gets the feeling of Chad dragging kisses along Matt’s inner thigh instead and that feels amazing, the rough facial hair scratching, just a hair under itching, and there’s something about stubble burn that just works for Matt.

Chad takes his time kissing lines up and down Matt’s thighs over and over until Matt’s actually whining a little and stroking Chad’s hair and telling him just how much he loves him and Chad’s giggling. “You’re such a freak, I can’t believe how much you get off on this,” he informs Matt.

Then he’s sinking down with his tongue and lips and the heat of his mouth around Matt’s cock, and when he slides down all the way, his facial hair scratches just slightly at the base of Matt’s cock and Matt groans.

Matt keeps his eyes shut, just losing himself in the feeling of Chad slipping and sliding up and down, using his tongue in delightful, tricky ways, and Matt prides himself because Chad learned from him and clearly _he_ knows what he’s doing if it feels this good to him since they are his techniques that Chad’s using. But he’s exceptionally glad that it’s Chad doing this to him.

Chad pulls back, lips wet and a little swollen and licks them. “Still enjoying this?” He asks. He drops his head and sucks at Matt’s balls, which is a first for him, but it means his scruffle scratches in whole new places and Matt’s head swirls.

“Holy fucking hell, I will pay you to always do that when you have a goatee,” Matt chokes out. Chad angles his face just slightly so that it rubs more firmly, licks and sucks and uses his fingers to fondle Matt’s balls.

This is something Matt will definitely have to try on Chad, he’s never done this to Chad and he has no idea what put the idea in Chad’s head but holy hell does it work for him.

Chad licks a line up Matt’s cock and his goatee scrapes and it feels weird and almost is too scratchy but that’s the beauty of it, it’s almost too much, and Matt groans.

Chad drags it out. He teases Matt for a good fifteen minutes, pulling off whenever Matt gets close and focusing on just kissing his thighs or somewhere that his facial hair will scratch and Matt is so in love that Chad’s focusing this attention on him that he can’t barely hold it in and he’s going to give Chad the best blowjob in return in about twenty minutes, once he’s come and gotten his brain back together.

When Matt finally does come, it’s with Chad sucking him down deep in his mouth again, working him with his tongue, and when Chad pulls off him as Matt softens, he wipes his mouth and rubs his palm across his goatee.

“Maybe I’ll keep it a little longer,” Chad says, smiling faintly. “I have never heard you give me that much praise during anything we’ve done and if that’s what it takes…”

Matt grins a bit dopily at him, still flushed from his orgasm. “I’m not gonna argue against it, hon. Go get undressed and stretch out in bed, let me repay the favor. Bed is better than couch.”

So Chad tugs off his shirt and drops it behind him as he heads to the bedroom and Matt follows eagerly, tugging his own boxers back on as he goes.

Maybe Chad will keep the goatee a little longer. Matt certainly hopes he will. Maybe Matt will breach the idea of longer visits – longer than weekends, visits that last a couple of weeks. It’s not enough what he gets now, anyways.

Maybe is a long way away though, when he has a boyfriend to fulfill in the bedroom, and that gets pushed to the wayside for now as he curls up with Chad under blankets and kisses him, happy and secure, and makes his way down Chad’s chest to repay the favor.


End file.
